The Level-5 Wiki:Manual of Style
Welcome to the Manual of Style page. This page will be used as a reference for editors on how to format the articles in the Inazuma Eleven Wiki in a more standard, organized manner. You are welcome to discuss any descrepancies or loopholes in the talk page. General *New articles should be named according to the subject's official name. *On this wiki you must make only pages that something to do with the Ice element *There is zero tolerance for fake information and speculations added to articles. Unless you can prove what you are writing is legitimate, do not add it. *The first line in the intro should be about the subject of the article, and the subject has to be written in bold. This is only for the first sentence about the subject. *Avoid using the second person pronoun (you) in articles. *All game titles should be italicized. *'Do not' use abbreviations. Inazuma Eleven 3 should be written in full, never use IE3 or InaIre3. *Interlanguage/interwiki links are optional, but they are encouraged. Note that once an interwiki link has been placed, it should not be deleted unless at least one of the following circumstances are fulfilled: **The interwiki link is a broken link, which means that it directs to an empty, unwritten page. **The current link is being replaced by another link, either after the renaming of a page, or to prevent redirection. Deleted/previously deleted articles *Deleted articles should never be revived on the Wiki until and unless there is enough information to substantiate them. Files and images *All uploaded files need an appropriate name. **Ex: GO 001.png or GO anime Tenma.png are appropriate names. 19387asc.jpg and Tumblr 12345.png aren't. *Do not upload files you aren't going to use on a page. Character pages *Character pages for main anime characters will have as the title the full name of the character, with the family name and then their first name. **Ex: Layton's page should be titled'' Professor Hershel Layton''. The Layton page will redirect to the appropriate article. *Character pages for scout characters will have as the title the character's nickname, while their full name will be a redirect. **Ex: Captain's page should be titled Captain, while the page Kabutenji You will be a redirect to the appropriate article. *a character page must have the Character template. **The image used in the template should be of the highest possible quality. *No more than five images should be used on the article body, if more are needed a small gallery should be added at the bottom of the page (after game info and before the Trivia heading). **Major anime characters will have a separate Gallery page if needed. Galleries *Caption text should give a clear description of the image. **In case of Gallery pages, more freedom is allowed in captions. *Caption text for TCG cards should be the card's number. Signatures *Your signature can't be longer than a line. Warnings and Bans *Users who break any rules for the first time will receive a warning by an admin. *After a certain number of warnings, depending on the gravity of the situation, users will receive a temporary ban. *Banning durations will be increased if user breaks the rules repeatedly/continuou